The Angel
by chaebin
Summary: Mary Sues and OOC's all around. Completely pointless drabble. Read at own risk!


**Mary Sue**

Angel ran down the street as she raced towards the Ninja Academy. She was late again, but it didn't matter because she was the fastest runner in her class. She could have ran all the way to Suna if she wanted to. But for now, the Academy was waiting for her.

When she finally arrived outside her classroom door, she ran her hands through her hair to put it into place. Her hair was the envy of every girl. Blonde, butt length, and silky smooth. Even Ino's hair couldn't compete. Smoothing out her skirt, Angel put a sweet smile on as she walked though the door. All the girls glared hard as she walked towards her seat next to Sasuke. Angel inwardly chuckled. As cute as the Uchiha was, her heart was solely reserved for…

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Angel asked excitedly.

Gaara kissed her cheek quickly as he held her loosely.

"I just HAD to see you, so I ran for three whole days without rest all the way to Konoha. Kazekage has a mission for me tomorrow though so I have to leave now. I'm so glad I got to see your beautiful face before I left!"

Gaara ran his hands through Angel's hair just as she did moments ago. As his fingers pulled away, he lightly gazed Angel's butt. Angel blushed the prettiest shade of pink known to womenkind as Gaara smirked. He then poofed away to his homeland in Suna.

"Why couldn't he have just poofed here in the first place?" an annoying voice asked? Angel scowled. Moment ruined. By the one, the only, Naruto Uzamaki. But seeing as they were best friends, she opted to forgive him this one time.

"Everybody take your seats!"

Class had begun and Iruka-sensei quickly called roll call. He clicked his tongue as he discovered that Kiba was absent again.

"Well at least Naruto's here on time today. Why can't you guys be more like Angel? She has perfect attendance!" Angel blushed at the compliment and stared at her hands.

"That's two blushed in 5 minutes," Sasuke said.

"Shut up Sasuke, at least she can blush. You, however, are too cold blooded for the blood to even travel up your face!" Naruto retorted.

Silence…

"I refuse to reply to that sad attempt at an insult," Sasuke sneered.

"… working kunai throwing. Everyone gather outside!"

Angel quickly rose from her seat and walked away from her two friends and made fifth in line for kunai throwing. She carefully observed the first three, and she winced when the fourth tripped over her foot and screamed. She broke her ankle.

Angel immediately got into action and swiftly walked to the girl's side. She asked the guy behind her to get Master Iruka and started to set the girl's ankle. Iruka-sensei was there in seconds and placed his hands on Angel's shoulder and took her place. Angel walked over to Sasuke and sat down besides him.

"Poor girl. I hope it's not too bad. Well, I mean for a broken ankle."

Sasuke scoffed. "If she had been doing what she was suppose to be doing."

"Sasuke, why are you so mean? What has life ever done to you?"

"…"

"Sorry."

Sasuke looked away, with a faraway look in his dark onyx eyes, then looked back into Angel's deep blue ones. He was still for a few seconds, then whispered softly…

"Angel, you're the only one here who understands what it's like to have a family and suddenly lose them. But imagine losing _everybody _who's even _kind of _related to you."

It was true. Long before the Uchiha massacre, Angel's immediate family - that is, her parents and older sister - were killed in their home. Angel was spared for being only three. After all, what would she remember about the killer? Too much it turns out.. She remembers clearly the cloaks, dark as night, and the clouds, red as blood, and the piercing red eyes to match… Oh wait, never mind. That messes up the timeline. But you get the idea.

As Angel was remembering her own tragedy, Sasuke had his own to avenge. And after that, he needed to revive the clan. And who better to do it with than an angel??

SLAP!!

"Sasuke Uchiha, I cannot believe you! Trying to kiss me in the middle of a flashback!! Especially when you KNOW I absolutely LOVE my FIANCE!!"

"F-fiance?!"

Angel blushed deeply. "Yea, he proposed last week, when he tried to destroy Konoha. I stopped him just in time, and he was soooo sweet with the proposal, tears and everything! He promised me that when we're married, all this crazy genocidal stuff will end and we'll live happily ever after." She sighed contently.

"Who, Gaara?!"

"No silly, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!!"

**The End**


End file.
